Digital Prom Dance
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- The prom dance is up and Daisuke has a second choice to ask as a date. Would she accept or not? Takari, Koumi, PataGato and some other new couples.


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Digital Prom Dance_  
_**_Love... Be there for your sweetheart_

'Love? Why doesn't anyone believe me?!' Daisuke thought.

He was walking home from school, during the afternoon. It was a sunny day with no clouds in the sky. Cars drove by him on the street as he passed by tall gray concrete buildings. One of Daisuke's friends, Nick, patted him on the shoulder, catching up with him.

"What's on your mind?" Nick asked.

Nick was part of the soccer team that Daisuke was in back in his school. Daisuke smiled gently.

"About some stuff." He replied.

"About the prom and your date?" Nick asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

Daisuke blinked. "... Sort of."

"I hope you're not going to ask that cheerleader Kamiya... Are you?" Nick asked.

Daisuke blushed. "I was thinking of it..."

"No way man! You won't have a chance against Takeru." Nick remarked.

Daisuke gritted his teeth. "Probably not and probably I won't ask Hikari anyway!"

Nick shrugged. "As you wish man. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not going even if I did find myself a date."

Daisuke blinked stopping and watching Nick rush off. He shrugged and continued on...

* * *

Daisuke entered his room in a rush. Veemon looked up from the comic he was reading.

"Hey Dai. Did you ask Kari?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke mumbled something Veemon didn't hear.

"... Geez, only if the other DigiDestined were like you!" Veemon joked.

Daisuke face-faulted. "... At first, my first pick was Kari, but she's not my only pick." He took a seat on his bed, next to Veemon.

Veemon blinked. "What? You mean there's another? Is she cute?"

Daisuke blushed. "Sure is, and I know she'll accept me."

"How?" Veemon asked.

"She glances at me from time to time. She's a cheerleader just like Hikari." Daisuke smiled, lying his head back onto his bed, with his arms behind it.

"Does she have a name?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Sure does, Teresa Mason." He smiled.

"When is the prom?" Veemon asked.

"Two days from now... Why?" Daisuke asked, blinking

Veemon sweat-dropped. "Duh! Shouldn't you get ready for it? I mean, like get a suit for yourself." He reminded.

Daisuke blinked and slowly nodded. "I'll go and prepare myself."

He quickly rushed out of the room, before Veemon could say anything more...

* * *

A few hours later and Daisuke entered his room. He closed the door behind him.

"Where have you..." Veemon paused, and gasped.

Daisuke turned around, smiling. His hair was no longer spiked, but his hair was smooth and clean, some of his hair over his forehead. His trademark goggles were no where to be seen. He was wearing a blue vest, with a black shirt, and blue sport pants. His shoes were also blue. He had a haircut.

"Where's Dai? What have you done with him?" Veemon demanded.

Daisuke laughed. "Easy there Veemon. I'm still the old Dai, but with a new look. What do you think?"

"I think your date would be all over you." Veemon stated.

Daisuke blushed, lowering his head. Veemon sniffed, pulling his head backwards.

"What is that you have on?" He asked.

"Some cologne, it's a guy's perfume. Like it?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon sniffed again. "It smells like roses and jasmine."

"Precisely." Daisuke snapped his fingers. "It was hard to find it, but some perfume makers were able to do it, having it be cologne."

Veemon raised his eye. "Not bad. It's quite interesting. I might like this new Dai." Veemon smiled.

"I'm going to go to school, looking like this tomorrow." Daisuke stated.

"Where have you been?" Veemon asked.

"I went out with mom to get these stuff and more, for the prom." Daisuke replied.

"What's in the bag?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke looked down at the bag, the one in his right one.

"This?" He asked. "Just some more clothes." He shrugged.

"For the prom?" Veemon asked.

"You bet ya V." Daisuke nodded...

* * *

Daisuke dialed a number on his phone, in his room and put the phone to his right ear, the tone ringing.

"Who are you calling?" Veemon asked, whispering

Daisuke put a finger to his mouth, indicating Veemon to be silent. Veemon nodded in return.

"_Mason Home._" A girl's voice answered.

"It's Daisuke Motomiya, is Teresa there Joy?" Daisuke asked.

"_Wow! She's gonna flip! Teresa!_" Joy yelled on the other end.

Daisuke heard the phone switching to another girl.

"_... This is Teresa. D-Dai?_" Teresa shyly asked.

"Yep, the one and only. Do you have a date to the prom?" Daisuke asked.

"_D-Date? No, why?_" Teresa asked.

'Amazing! Thank you god!' Daisuke thought.

"No reason. I'll explain it to you tomorrow at school. Care to talk with me in the gym tomorrow morning, before school begins?" Daisuke asked.

"_Sure! I'll be there... Uh... Are you sure you can get up that early?_" Teresa asked.

Daisuke laughed. "Don't worry about that, I'll handle it. Just be sure to be at the gym tomorrow before school."

"_Kay._"Teresa replied.

"See ya then... sweetie." Daisuke smiled, quickly hanging up.

He giggled a little, blushing.

"What did ya have in mind Dai?" Veemon asked, blinking.

"I'm planning to ask Teresa tomorrow morning to be my date to the prom. I would want both of us to be alone in privacy for the most efficiency V." Daisuke replied.

"So... in the end you won't be asking Kari." Veemon reasoned.

Daisuke snapped his finger. "You bet ya. I'll leave that wildcat to T.K."

Veemon raised his eyebrow. "Wildcat you say?"

Daisuke laughed. "You sure heard me. Since she has Gatomon after all."

"Can I come to the prom too?" Veemon asked, whining.

"You bet ya. You'll need to look sharp though." Daisuke put his finger to his mouth in thought.

Veemon blinked, tilting his head a bit. "O.K." He replied.

'V sharp?! This I'll have to see! What V doesn't know is that Teresa is a DigiDestined just like me. I met Charomon and she's just right for V. I bet Teresa would allow her to come as well... What do ya know? I guess we'll all have a wonderful blast after all. Yamato is coming with Jun, I wonder how that happened.' Daisuke thought, shrugging...

* * *

Next morning Daisuke went early to school in the blue vest; a black shirt, and blue sport pants. His shoes were also blue. His school bag was over his shoulders. At was around 6:30 am and the school hadn't opened yet. Daisuke wondered if Teresa was there or not. If she was or wasn't, he was going in. He threw his school bag over the gate, landing with a thud on the school grounds.

Daisuke climbed the gate and once getting over to the other side, jumped down to the ground, with legs knelt. The gym was in a different building and Daisuke was able to open a window, going through into the building.

"_Didn't want to take the chance of trying the door, did you?_" A voice asked.

Daisuke quickly turned around, recognizing the voice. He stared at Teresa smiling shyly at him.

"Well, I thought it would be closed and locked." Daisuke replied.

"Not that I have the keys." Teresa smiled, tangling the gym keys in her left index finger.

Daisuke closed the window he came through. He had his school bag over his back and walked over to Teresa. She had black long and curly hair with green eyes. She was wearing a green sweater with blue skirts. Her shoes were black. Her school bag was settled on a mat. Daisuke gently threw his school bag over to the mat that Teresa had her school bag on. She sat down on the mat, in front of her school bag where she put back the keys. Daisuke took his seat next to her.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Teresa asked.

"Remember that time when you introduced me to Charomon?" Daisuke asked.

Teresa nodded.

"I was wondering if you were going to bring her to the prom dance." Daisuke explained.

Teresa moaned. Daisuke grinned, knowing why.

"That depends on me going. You know it would be weird to not have a date. I did promise Charomon that once I did have a date that I'd bring her with me." Teresa replied.

Teresa glanced up at Daisuke's face and saw the changes for the first time. She couldn't believe herself that she knew it was him before. He was different with a new look.

"Like what you see?" Daisuke asked.

"This certainly is new..." Teresa paused and sniffed. "Cologne? Interesting. I think I'd love the new you. If only Hikari could see you now." She smiled.

"Glad that you've finally noticed. I might have a new look, but I'm willing to bring my personality out, with you." Daisuke whispered.

Teresa blinked. "Are you asking me..." She paused.

Daisuke shrugged. "Hey, I like you too." He blushed. "I've noticed the times that you glanced at me admiringly, most of them, if not all of them. Yes, I'm willing to have a close relationship with you. Do you want to be my date?" He asked.

Teresa screamed in joy and embraced Daisuke. Daisuke smiled and returned the embrace. Teresa let go and smiled at Daisuke.

"Yes." She joyfully replied.

"You know? You sounded more shy on phone; you aren't as shy in the open." Daisuke stated.

"It gets easier with the feelings being mutual and all." Teresa explained.

"Now is there a chance that Charomon is coming?" Daisuke asked.

Teresa giggled. "Sure, even if she won't have a date."

"Kay. About the prom, would you like me to pick you up or something?" Daisuke asked.

Teresa shook her head. "No need. My mom would bring me there. We'll meet up there."

"I have this Digimon; you'll probably meet him at the prom. His name is Veemon, but I dub him V. He looks like Charomon, but is blue and white in color, with a tiny horn and some markings. V knows about you, but doesn't know about Charomon. I'm going to bring him with me. He's going to dress up for it. We'll both come walking." Daisuke explained.

"Wow. I'm flattered that you told him about me. He seems a perfect match for Charomon, now having a blind date." Teresa giggled.

"Come to think of it, Veemon does have a blind date with Charomon. He likes Hikari's Digimon: Gatomon, but Charomon might change that somehow." Daisuke agreed.

"I can't wait to see the face on Hikari when she sees you!" Teresa exclaimed.

"Nah. I wasn't thinking about that. I wanted to see her face when I'm with you." Daisuke grinned.

"Hey yeah. Takeru is handsome looking, but I'd prefer you over him any day. I have a cheerleading class as the last one, what about you?" Teresa asked.

"I have a basketball match with Takeru, some of my soccer mates and I am going to play against them today." Daisuke replied.

Teresa sighed. "It's going to be a shame for you to lose time and time again. It would be nice for a change if your team won this time."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow. "We just might."

* * *

School started and dragged on, until it came to the last period. The cheerleading squad was training, with Hikari and Teresa in it. Takeru and his team were training a little. Daisuke and Nick, with a few other teammates entered the gym in the opposite basketball team color. Daisuke and Nick have been training alone and with each other in basketball, preparing themselves for the match. The only referee for the match was the gym coach.

He sounded the whistle and Daisuke's team entered the court. As Takeru's team learned, Daisuke's team was not even a beginner's team. They would easy be crushed, but the duo on Daisuke's team, Daisuke and Nick, proved to more than a match for Takeru's team. Hikari cheered Takeru's team on. Gatomon was watching with Patamon from a wooden board from above. Nick was an excellent offense player, careful not to make any fouls, a good free thrower.

Daisuke was an excellent playmaker, passing the ball to Nick for a shot, and three-shot thrower. At first, Nick was the first to score for Daisuke's team and Daisuke kept them ahead with a three-shot, Takeru put his team into the match by an independent first three-shot. Daisuke was all over the court with Nick, taking obvious chances, and never missing. Takeru kept watching Daisuke, but since Daisuke was an outer rim shooter, it wasn't easy to block his shots.

Several times, Nick or Daisuke blocked and took rebounds from Takeru's team, stunning them. Eventually Hikari got too stunned to cheer. Once she was quiet, Teresa started cheering Daisuke's team on, always ahead in points. Gatomon and Patamon were surprised at Daisuke's team performance, especially Daisuke and Nick themselves.

"They weren't this good before." Gatomon remarked.

"It's obvious that Dai and his teammate have been training. See how easily they read each other's moves. They're like NBA material, if they were in the U.S.A." Patamon added.

"I didn't think Dai would be better than T.K., much less as good as him." Gatomon commented.

"It seems T.K. would lose this one for once." Patamon sighed.

The match went on with Takeru keeping his team in it, but not good enough to beat Daisuke's team; it was too much for them. The shots they took were fine, but it was the blocks and rebounds that Takeru was worried about. The four quarters, two halves, went on smoothly, with Daisuke's team always in the lead. The coach was surprised at Daisuke's and Nick's performances. He blew the finishing whistle and the match was over: Daisuke's Team 45 and Takeru's Team 37.

Daisuke's team got off of the court, with glares from Takeru's team. Daisuke and Nick high-five each other. Teresa rushed over to Daisuke, once he was alone.

"You were great." Teresa complimented.

Daisuke smiled. "I told you so."

"I didn't know you or Nick trained." Teresa remarked.

"That's because we didn't start before that time." Daisuke grinned.

Takeru walked over to Daisuke, panting. He extended his hand and Daisuke shook it.

"Good match." Takeru nodded.

"Sure was. No hard feelings T.K.?" Daisuke asked, grinning.

Takeru blinked. 'Did he just say my name right?'

"... Uh, sure. No hard feelings." Takeru replied.

He walked away to Hikari.

"I've been wanting to ask you two things." Teresa whispered.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Both are basically the same but at different times. Would you walk me home after school and after the prom?" Teresa asked.

Daisuke smiled. "I'd love to."

"Excellent." Teresa whispered, embracing Daisuke, with Daisuke returning it.

Takeru and Hikari, along with Patamon and Gatomon from above, looked at the two in surprise.

'Dai found another girl?' Hikari thought...

* * *

School was over and the night of the prom had come. Daisuke was overexcited and nervous, but Veemon was just overexcited. Daisuke was able to see Veemon in his suit. He was wearing a plum leather vest, his size. He had a golden cap on his head, turned backwards. He had golden leather gloves, suitable for his claws. A purple bow was on his neck. Daisuke admired it.

"Hey V, looking sharp!" Daisuke smiled.

Veemon gave him thumbs-up. Daisuke changed into his uniform. He put on a black shirt, with a silver leather vest. He put on red sport pants and blue, gold shoes. He finished up and Veemon's mouth opened in awe.

"You look like the prom king." Veemon whispered.

Jun came in and blinked, staring at Daisuke.

"Wow. You sure look fine." Jun stated, staring him up and down.

Jun was wearing a light blue dress with white snowflakes scattered around it. She wore light makeup, and had her hair in a bun. Daisuke sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Yama-chan is going to pick me up. I asked him if we could drive you there with us and he seemed fine with it. Do you want to come with us?" Jun asked.

Daisuke shook his head. "No thanx." He replied.

The doorbell rang and a few moments later Ninto yelled up to Jun.

"Jun! Yamato Ishida is here!" She yelled.

"Coming!" Jun replied.

She rushed out of the room, going downstairs. Daisuke went over to the window and watched Yamato open the passenger's door for Jun, letting her in. Yamato closed it behind her and went around to the driver's seat. He got in, closed the door and drove off. Daisuke turned to Veemon.

"It's our time V. Let's head to dance." Daisuke smiled.

"Yay!" Veemon cheered.

Daisuke and Veemon had it planned. Daisuke said good bye to his parents and left with Veemon to the school...

* * *

The school was lighted up in the night, with Daisuke and Veemon seeing it from some distance, approaching it. He helped Veemon in by opening a side window, out of sight. Daisuke closed the window behind Veemon and went into the prom through the front. He looked around for a moment, until he saw Teresa at the punch bowl, having a drink. He smiled approaching her. She had on a green dress with blue flowers scattered around it.

Also she wore a blue cloak around her body.

"Hey." Daisuke greeted.

"Dai!" Teresa exclaimed happily.

The two embraced and Daisuke gave her a quick kiss. Disco balls lighted the area and some couples were on the dance floor, with the DJ playing 'Desert Rose'. Teresa smiled.

"Did you bring V?" Teresa whispered.

Daisuke nodded. "He should have met up with Charomon by now."

Out of sight, Veemon got to see Daisuke when Charomon carefully approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder. Veemon turned around startled, but instantly had his jaw dropped.

_Charomon exactly resembled Veemon in every way, but the colors and attacks were different. Where Veemon was blue, Charomon was purple; where Veemon was white, Charomon was orange. Charomon didn't have any horns or marks on her body. She had a white tail like Veemon's tail. She's dragon jerebi type in the juvenile level. She's Teresa rightful soul-warrior, or in other cases, Jun's soul-warrior._

_She's the defender of mystery/darkness. She's sweethearts with Veemon. Her eyes were green. Charomon was short for Charcoal Monster, even though that wasn't the color of Charomon. Her attacks are mysterious, which were only unique to Charomon, making her suitable with the crest of mystery. Behind Charomon's mystery was also the fact of Charomon's ability to give birth to other codelimin._

She surprisingly had a green dress on with silver clouds scattered around. Veemon was speechless. Charomon giggled.

"I'm Charomon. Nice to meet you." She greeted, extending her hand.

Veemon blinked and shook her hand, still speechless.

"So you're Dai's Digimon then, eh?" Charomon asked.

"... Yeah. Name's Veemon, you can call me V." Veemon greeted.

"I'm Teresa's Digimon." Charomon smiled.

The silence went down and only the DJ was playing. All attention was at something else. Charomon and Veemon changed their positions so they could get a better look at the front entrance. Veemon groaned, with Charomon noticing it. Teresa told Charomon what she knew about Veemon, and so Charomon knew that Veemon had a thing for Gatomon. Yep, the whole attention was at Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi, carrying their Digimon openly.

As a gentleman as he was, Takeru was wearing a real tuxedo. Hikari was wearing a pink dress with yellow flowers and white clouds scattered around it. Gatomon had a dress on that was her size, pink with roses scattered around it. Patamon was wearing a green bow with a golden vest. Takeru and Hikari let their Digimon go. The two Digimon instantly saw Charomon and Veemon and went over to them.

"You two are here also?" Patamon asked in his cute voice.

"Who are you anyways?" Gatomon asked, staring at Charomon.

"Name's Charomon and you must be Gatomon." Charomon greeted.

"Are you V's date?" Patamon asked.

Charomon and Veemon glanced at each other, and then back at Patamon. Veemon shrugged.

"Sort of. Neither of us knew the other was coming." Charomon replied.

"A blind date then. Even better." Patamon smiled.

"Wanna dance Pata?" Gatomon asked.

"... I-I'd love to." Patamon replied, smiling.

The two lovebirds got away from Veemon and Charomon, dancing in an isolated area to Desert Rose. Veemon and Charomon glanced at each other. Veemon sighed, turning his attention back to Daisuke and Teresa. The others were with the two. Daisuke introduced Teresa to them. Joe was with Sora; Koushiro was with Mimi, the two hugging; Taichi was with Joy: Teresa's older sister, with green eyes and black short curly hair; Yamato was with Jun, and Ken was with Miyako.

"It seems it's going to be a close call between the two of us, eh?" Takeru asked, grinning.

"Close in what?" Daisuke asked.

Taichi raised his eyebrow. "You mean you didn't know that Takeru was the only one competing for Prom King?"

"Geez. He's the second and only competition to T.K. and he doesn't even know it." Yamato sighed.

"What? I'm competing with Takeru for Prom King?" Daisuke asked, wide-eyed.

"You sure are." Koushiro replied.

"Unlike Prom Queen, there are three combatants for it." Mimi reminded.

Sora; Hikari, and Teresa all smiled. Daisuke sweat-dropped. He was speechless, shifting his gaze between Hikari and Teresa. Hikari and Teresa both giggled.

"It would be great if Hikari was Prom Queen and Daisuke Prom King." Jun stated.

"Or Teresa Prom Queen and Takeru Prom King." Joe added.

Sora sighed. "I guess I'm no competition for the two."

"It doesn't matter anyway Sora; I'm not competing for Prom King. I mean would you want Takeru or Daisuke?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I guess you're right." Sora happily sighed.

"May I get your attention please?" The headmaster requested.

He motioned for the DJ to stop the song. Everybody's attention went to the headmaster on stage. Patamon and Gatomon stopped dancing, and joined Veemon and Charomon in watching.

"It's time to announce Prom Queen and Prom King. Would the announcers come up please?" The headmaster asked.

Koushiro and Mimi went over to the stage, and Mimi took the mic. She already knew who the winner was, as did Koushiro, but neither wanted to spoil the surprise. That wasn't compared to an even bigger one to come.

"By a distant vote, the prom queen is..." Mimi stared at Hikari.

"... Hikari Kamiya!" She announced.

Hikari cheered and walked over to the stage. The audience cheered; clapped, and several whistled. Koushiro gently put on the prom queen's crown on Hikari's head. Mimi walked away and gave the mic to Koushiro.

"And now... The Prom King of the Dance..." Koushiro paused.

Everyone turned their attention to Daisuke and Takeru. Both of them were nervous.

"... By a stunningly close vote... Everybody please cheer on... Daisuke Motomiya!" Koushiro announced.

Daisuke's mouth opened wide, in shock. He would have fainted, but he was too shocked to faint. With heavy and slow steps, Daisuke went over to the stage. Everyone was cheering him on, some yelled 'Davis! Davis!' others whistled and some clapped. Takeru moaned, but wasn't heard from all the noise. Teresa was hurt that it was Daisuke, but she was still happy for him. Once on stage and beside Hikari, Mimi put the prom king's crown on Daisuke.

Daisuke sighed, glancing at Takeru, who was sitting down, not caring. Daisuke's eyes lit up with an idea that would be first. Veemon was happy for his human, but he smiled when he felt Daisuke's idea. Gatomon and Patamon were both unhappy with the result.

"May I have the mic for a moment?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

Koushiro nodded, stepping away and giving Daisuke the mic. Daisuke took his place and waited until the noise faded away. To everyone's surprise, Daisuke took off the Prom King's crown with his free hand, and looked at it. He smiled and looked up at the audience.

"I've always dreamt of such a day like this..." He started.

Charomon; Patamon, and Gatomon all listened, as did the DigiDestined with their dates.

"This might stun you all but I... I don't deserve this crown." Daisuke stated.

Gasps were heard amongst the audience, some whispering to each other.

"What the hell is he doing?" Yamato asked.

"I can't believe this." Jun remarked.

Takeru stood up with anticipation.

"Did he just say what I heard?" Patamon asked, flickering his wing-ears.

"I can't believe it either Pata." Gatomon whispered.

"... The vote was probably too close and that's why I'll give this with honor to..." He paused.

Complete silence was in the hall. Many of the young men had their hearts pounding slowly. Daisuke knew that it might hurt the one he was going to offer it to, but for Daisuke, he was who he was, surname meant nothing.

"... Takeru Ishida." Daisuke finished slowly.

Takeru was completely speechless.

'Did he say what he just said?' He thought.

'Did I hear him right?' Yamato thought.

'He can't have said it.' Hikari thought.

'Way to go Dai!' Teresa thought, smiling.

"What are you waiting for man? Come on up and receive your royal crown." Daisuke urged.

Takeru blinked and like Daisuke, walked over slowly and heavily. Once on stage, Daisuke had the honor to put the crown on Takeru's head. Daisuke stepped down the stage after that, with the audience applauding loudly for him. Both Takeru and Hikari looked in each other's eyes with care and love, both smiling, grabbing hold of each other's hands. Daisuke walked over to Teresa and the others. Yamato was too speechless to say anything, as was anybody else.

Teresa was with the audience, applauding loudly for Daisuke. Daisuke pulled Teresa into an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips; Teresa was taken back at first, but eventually returned the kiss. They stopped kissing and both looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you." Daisuke whispered, with complete sincerity.

"I love you." Teresa whispered, smiling joyously.

"I never thought Dai would do such a thing." Gatomon gasped.

"Stunning." Patamon awed.

"That's my partner to you two." Veemon smiled.

The headmaster took the mic again.

"Now the Prom Queen and Prom King would have their dance." He announced.

The DJ changed to 'Upendi' and started it. Hikari and Takeru took to the dance floor, with the couples giving them space. They stopped in the middle, with the lights on them. The two faced each other and started dancing at the right time. The audience formed a circle around them watching. When it was over and going to repeat itself, others joined in.

"May I have this dance?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm honored." Teresa replied, smiling.

The two took to the dance floor and the rest followed in suit. Patamon and Gatomon went back to dancing together. Veemon shifted slightly.

"... May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." Charomon sighed, smiling.

The two danced together. The night continued on, full with love...

* * *

With the prom over, Daisuke was walking Teresa back home. Charomon was at Teresa's side and Veemon was at Daisuke's side.

"It was a great thing for you to do." Teresa stated.

"Giving the prom king's crown to someone else? Yeah, it was definitely a first. It is a dream of mine to be the prom king, with Hikari being the prom queen, but I'd rather have you over Hikari." Daisuke smiled.

The two stopped, Veemon and Charomon stopped some distance away. The two were holding each other's hands. Teresa and Daisuke looked each other in the eyes. Teresa smiled her lovely smile.

"Thanx Dai." She thanked.

"No need." Daisuke sighed.

Daisuke lifted Teresa's head up and locked his lips with hers, passionately kissing in the night's starlight, with Charomon; Veemon, and the stars as the only witnesses...

**The End  
Section 6: Digimon 02: Digital Prom Dance is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**


End file.
